Hanshamin
is a character in Kamiwaza Wanda and a Promin. His attribute is Buruburu. Personal Appearance Hanshamin is orange with purple hands, a sea-green face, lilac mirrors with orange frames, lilac arm-bands, a purple cap, a lilac sign on his chest and purple markings. He also has a red arrow-shaped marking on his sign as well. For his Bugmin ego, see: Bug-Hanshamin As a Bugmin, all of his markings, including the arrow-shaped marking, are in one colour which is red. Personality Hanshamin is a Promin who is an expert at defence. He is some kind of a handsome Promin as well. Relationships * Masato and Shuu (owners) * Deodomin (girlfriend (according the some Kamiwaza Wanda fans on Twitter)) * Micmin, Plugmin and Chakkamin (opponents in episode 24) Abilities Hanshamin's Kamiwaza ability is to deflect other Promin's attacks with his mirrors and also deflect the light. As a Bugmin, he can bounce back throwing objects (such as snowballs and baseballs) without anyone noticing. In the series Kamiwaza Wanda As a Bugmin, Hanshamin was captured and debugged by either Mighty or Masato prior to episode 20. Hanshamin makes his debut in episode 20 when Masato first summoned him as an attempt to back off Masato's rival Yuto and his teammate Wanda. Hanshamin used his mirrors to stop Railmin, Yuto, Mirai and Shuu from going after Masato in episode 22. In episode 24, Hanshamin protects Boatmin and Jetmin from the attacks of Plugmin and Chakkamin. Hanshamin confronted Bug-Stopmin by deflecting his time-freeze in episode 28. Hanshamin helped Freezemin defeat Bug-Sukemin in episode 29. Hanshamin made a cameo appearance in episode 37. In episode 43, Hanshamin was kidnapped by Bug-Liftmin whilst trying to confront Bug-Katasumin. He was then rebugged after he got thrown into the strange closet. Bug-Hanshamin was recaptured and debugged by Shuu later in episode 45. In episode 46, Hanshamin fused with Mapmin thoughout Masato's Kamiwaza Shaker to become Ma-shamin whilst confronting Don Bugdez's monsterous form. In the manga Kamiwaza Wanda (original manga series) Hanshamin made his debut in chapter 07 when Masato summoned him. With his mirrors, Hanshamin managed to deflet Chakkamin's firey shots. He then defends Masato, Mighty, Deodomin and himself from the attacks of Chakkamin, Freezemin, Jaguchimin and Turbomin whilst struggling until a horrid smell became worse. In chapter 11, Hanshamin tried to confront Don Bugdez for Masato but failed. He was later recovered along with the other Promins Masato has so far by Ga-tomin. Along with the other Promins Yuto and Masato have so far in chapter 12, Hanshamin helped Yuto, Masato, Wanda and Mighty summon Wonder-Promin. Trivia Background * Since Hanshamin's debut in episode 20, his Bugmin ego, Bug-Hanshamin, didn't appear until episode 43. * Hanshamin was featured in the 'Kamiwaza Promin-Zu' segment in episode 46. Resemblances * Hanshamin resembles a mirror. Notes * According to some fans of Kamiwaza Wanda on Twitter, Hanshamin is in love with Deodomin, another Promin whose attribute is Buruburu. * Hanshamin's name comes from the word 'hansha' meaning 'mirror'. * Hanshamin was mistaken to be a female by some Kamiwaza Wanda fans. Gallery Suke, Hansha, Lift, Rappu.PNG Masato, Mighty & Hanshamin.PNG Screenshot Showing A Close-Up Of Hanshamin.jpg Hanshamin Ready to Fight!.PNG Promin Dream Team!.PNG Screenshot Showing Hanshamin As He's Being Effected By Micmin's Loud Soundwaves.jpg Hanshamin ready to move.PNG Hanshamin,_Kyatchimin_and_Sukemin_cameo.PNG Stopmin,_Mutemin_and_Hanshamin_cameo.PNG Hansha_and_Boat.PNG Hansha_vs_Mic.PNG Links * Hanshamin's profile on the original Kamiwaza Wanda season TBS anime website (Japanese) Category:Characters Category:Promin Category:Males Category:Buruburu Attribute Promins Category:Male Promins Category:Promins Featured In The Kamiwaza Promin-Zu Segments Category:Promins Introduced In The Original Season Category:Promins That Appear In The Original Manga Series Category:Promins That Appear In The Original Season